The Demon's Lover for all Eternity (Male Reader Version)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Male!Reader. You are getting tired of your life has been till you meet the Touou Acdemy basketball team and one of the teammates takes a notice in you and is willing to grant your wish, but at what cost? Contains Vore, Tentacle, and Lemon.


The Demon's Lover for all Eternity-2nd Edition (Vore-Tentacle-Lemon)

Demon!Aomine DaikixMale!Depress!Reader

(Name) is a young teenage boy as he wanted nothing to do anyone all he wanted is to be free from his life and his family that doesn't much for him anymore. (Name) spends most of his time at the library since that probably the only place that (Name) finally felt free, but one day (Name) didn't know his life was about to change when he wished that his family were no more, and that wished came through when a news on the TV said that his family were killed by a drunk driver. (Name) was now an orphan as he had no place to go since he couldn't live at his home anymore because it couldn't afford it at all. So (Name) was walking up the street with his stuff in his (f/c) suitcases and a (f/c) backpack as he tries to find somewhere or someplace to live at, but so far there hasn't been anywhere that (Name) could afford. So (Name) then decide to use of what allowance that he had and take a train to somewhere.

(Name) arrived at the train station as he was looking at a map in trying to figure out of what or where he should go. As (Name) was looking on the map, he hears an unfamiliar voice said, "You having a hard time in figuring out of where to go, little boy?" (Name) turns in facing a group of boys some that have black hair, light brown hair, blond hair, dark brown hair, and then one with dark blue hair that looked like that they just got down with a basketball game and (Name) said, "O-Oh I'm sorry, i-it's just um…" (Name) trails off as he didn't want say anything as mostly he didn't want to say that he was an orphan and that he was on his own. One of the boys with black hair, he wears black rim glasses, and his eyes looked like he either had them closed or he was squinting as he said, "I understand and tell you what. Why don't you come live with me?" "H-Huh are you sure b-because I don't want to cause to much terrible or anything, mister." (Name) said as the group of boys was surprised by this and then he said, "Yes and the name is Imayoshi Shouichi. What's your name?" "O-Oh I'm (Full Name) and it's nice to meet you." (Name) said as (Name) was pulling his fake smile he felt like that he was intruding on Imayoshi now and then Imayoshi was introducing (Name) to his basketball team as they go to Touou academy. (Name) paid for his ticket and Imayoshi does the same as everyone else bought their tickets as well. (Name) and everyone got on the train as they helped in getting (Name)'s stuff onto the train. Once they were all on the train, the train starts to close the doors, and then train starts to move as (Name) was sitting next to Imayoshi, but (Name) was now getting a feeling that something was staring at him. So (Name) in seeing the dark blue hair with dark blue eyes staring at (Name) in which for some reason it made (Name) feel uncomfortable as (Name) looks away from him and (Name) could hear him chuckle; (Name) said as he wasn't looking at him, "Wh-What so funny?" "Oh nothing at all (Name) and the name is Aomine Daiki." Aomine said as (Name) said, "N-Nice to meet you." Aomine just smirks and doesn't say anything at this as he continues to stare at (Name).

The ride was about ten to twenty minutes as Imayoshi said, "This is our stop, (Name)." Oh okay Imayoshi." (Name) said as he gets up with Imayoshi and (Name) was about to get his stuff when someone was ahead of him in grabbing them as he turns around in seeing both Wakamatsu and Sakurai as they both said, "Here you go, (Name)." "Oh thank you, you two." (Name) said as both (Name) and Imayoshi grabbed the back pack and suitcases as Imayoshi had gotten his basketball bag. They got off the of the train as the doors open, they went to the station as they leave, and went to the parking lot as Imayoshi leads (Name) to his car. When they got to Imayoshi's car, it was a black Camaro as he unlocks his lock in opening the trunk, helps (Name) in getting his stuff in the trunk, and once they got (Name)'s stuff in the trunk along with Imayoshi's bag. They both go to the front seat as Imayoshi goes to the driver seat and (Name) goes to the passenger's seat. They put on their seatbelt as they both shut the door and Imayoshi starts the car in pulling out of the parking lot; Imayoshi said, "(Name) why don't get some rest for a little bit because it's going to be a long drive." "Oh okay, Imayoshi." (Name) said as he starts to get comfortable and Imayoshi chuckles as he then said, "(Name), instead of called me by my last name you call me either big brother or Shouichi, okay." "All right, big brother." (Name) said as his new big brother smiles and (Name) smiles back as he closes his (e/c) eyes in going to sleep, but unaware of (Name). Imayoshi was really about (Name) when he noticed during the train ride of how Aomine was looking at (Name) and he then said to himself, "What are you planning to do with (Name), Aomine?" Imayoshi most likely already knows of what Aomine is going to do with (name), but he shook it off as he continues to drive with (Name) still asleep.

~Time Skip as Imayoshi's car goes across the screen~

The drive was about fifteen to twenty minutes as they arrived at (Name)'s new big brother's house and he then wakes up (Name) as he gently shakes (Name); said, "(Name), it's time to wake up we're here." (Name) wakes up in making a groaning sound as he stretches his arms out and he opens his (e/c) eyes as his big brother pulls the car up to the drive way. Shouichi then parks the car as he cuts the engine off, they got their seatbelt off as they both got out of the car, and they both went out to the trunk in getting the stuff. Shouichi helps (Name) in grabbing suitcases as (Name) grabs his backpack, and Shouichi finally grabs his basketball bag as he said, "You ready to go on in, (Name)." "Yes I am big brother." (Name) said as he was still pretending to be happy about it and Shouichi leads to the front door of his house. As they arrived at the front door, Shouichi unlocks the front with his keys, and he then opens the door in letting (Name) to walk in first as he thanks his brother. Shouichi walks in as he closes the door and he places his basketball bag on the couch; Shouichi said, "I'll take to your room, (Name)." "Oh okay big brother." (Name) said as he follows Shouichi through the living room and up the stair way that leads to a hallway. They walked up the down the hallway as they passed by two doors and then they stopped at a door as Shouichi said, "Here we are, (Name)." Shouichi opens the door in letting (Name) in first and Shouichi comes in behind with (Name)'s stuff as Shouichi said, "This will be your room, (Name), the bathroom is next door to your room, and if you need anything. I'm just next to the bathroom that's next to your room, okay." "Yes and thank you big brother." (Name) said as he pulls another fake smile and Shouichi helps (Name) in unpacking his stuff in putting it away. Once (Name) and Shouichi got his stuff situated, Shouichi said, "Now you make yourself at home, while I go make dinner for us okay." (Name) nods his head as Shouichi leaves the room and (Name) just lies on the bed as he didn't want this or the fact in having anyone close after what happen to his parents, but unaware to (Name). Shouichi was walking up the hallway when he felt a very familiar presence and said, "So tell me my Lord, was it part of your plan to have (Name)'s parent killed in having his wish come true." "Why of course as it will bring (Name) close to me and after all, (Name)'s true wish is to be free from this world, Imayoshi." The Lord said and Imayoshi said, "I understand, my Lord, and I'll keep a close eye on him then." "Excellent and until then Imayoshi." The Lord said as he disappears and Imayoshi went on his way to the kitchen in making dinner.

(Name) was still in the room lying on his bed and (Name) gets up in trying to think of what to do next, but then his thoughts were cut off when (Name) heard Shouichi said, "(Name), time to eat!" "Oh coming, Shouichi!" (Name) said back as he leaves his room, goes up the hallway, and then down the stairs in heading to the dining room that is just on the other side of the living room. When (Name) got to the dining room, (Name) was surprised by this as his stomach growls since he hasn't eaten for a while, and (Name) walks over to the table. (Name) then sits down in the chair as Shouichi does the same and then they both said as they put their hands together as if they were praying, "Itadakimatsu." They both started to eat their dinner and (Name) was eating as Shouichi was smirking; Shouichi then said, "Now (Name) it's not my business of knowing your past, but tell me (Name) tomorrow would you like to come with me to my school in watching us practice or is there anything that you would want to do." "Sure I-I would like too, but what the school that you go to, big brother." (Name) said and Shouichi said, "I go to Touou Academy and I'm the captain of the basketball team." "That's so cool, big brother." (Name) said as Shouichi smirks and they continue to eat their dinner. After they finish eating dinner, (Name) helps Shouichi in cleaning the dishes and then once they were done, Shouichi said, "Well why don't you go take a shower first (Name) and then you can go to bed, okay." "Okay big brother." (Name) said as he went back to the stair as he goes up it, into the hallway, and back to his room in getting his (f/c) pajamas. (Name) leaves his room with his pajamas, he heads the bathroom, and when (Name) arrived to the bathroom. (Name) walks in as he closes the door behind him and (Name) sets his pajamas on the sink as he starts to take of his clothes. Once he got his clothes, (Name) gets in the shower, turns on the shower, and starts to take a shower.

After (Name) finished taking his shower, (Name) dries himself off with a towel, and then he puts on his (f/c) pajamas. Once (Name)was dress, he went to his room since it was starting to get late, and when (Name) went back to his room. (Name) closes the door behind him, walks over the bed, climbs into the bed as he pulls the covers over him, and then he closes his (e/c) eyes as he goes to sleep, but unaware to (Name) was someone watching him as the mysterious person said to himself, "Soon, my precious (Name), I'll help you escape from this world, and have you to be mine as you'll be my side for all eternity." The mysterious person watches over (Name) for the rest of the night and all the way till morning as he will do so.

~Time Skip to a basketball bouncing towards the screen~

The next morning, (Name) wakes up as it gets up, climbs out of bed, makes his bed, (Name) then goes to his closet in grabbing his (f/c) t-shirt and (f/c) shorts, and then he leaves his room in heading to the kitchen as he finds his big brother Shouichi in the kitchen; (Name) said, "Good morning, big brother." "Oh good morning (Name) and breakfast is ready." Shouichi said as he set the food onto the table as the plates and chopsticks were already there. Both (Name) and Shouichi I sat down in there sits as they then puts their hands together as they both said, "Itadakimatsu." They both started to eat their breakfast as it was a quiet breakfast and then when they were done eating breakfast. They both cleaned the dishes, when they finished cleaning the dishes, Shouichi got his stuff, and then they both headed to the door as they left the house. They started to walk up the street to Shouichi's school that he goes to and Shouichi said, "Don't worry (Name), it's only several block away." "Oh okay." (Name) said as they continues to walk on the side walk and then as they walking. They both a very familiar person as Shouichi said, "Yo Wakamatsu!" "Oh it's you Imayoshi and…(Name) was it." Wakamatsu said as (Name) nods his head and said, "Y-Yes that's me, Wakamatsu." Wakamatsu smirks as he then ruffles (Name)'s (h/c) hair and (Name) just laughs, but he still kept his true feeling hidden from them still. So the three headed to school as the walk was about ten minutes as they arrived at the campus and (Name) follows his big brother and Wakamatsu to a building as Shouichi said, "That's our basketball gym, (Name)." (Name) makes an 'o' expression as they walked into the building and when they got into the gym, The others were there as well as they were sitting on the stage, but there was no sign of Aomine as both Shouichi and Wakamatsu said, "Hello." "Hello." They all said back and Sakurai was the first to notice (Name) as he said, "Oh (Name), over here." Shouichi let (Name) to go over to see Sakurai as (Name) runs over to Sakurai and he climbs onto the stage as Sakurai helps (Name) up. Shouichi was happy that (Name) had someone else to talk to, but then Wakamatsu said, "You know that (Name) isn't good at hiding his feelings, is he." "No, but for now we'll just wait for the right moment and then we'll just tell him that he doesn't need to be depress anymore." Shouichi said as they both watches (Name) with Sakurai on the stage just sitting across from one another. (Name) and Sakurai were talking about stuff as (Name) then notices the bento box; (Name) said, "Did someone made you lunch, Sakurai?" "Oh no, I actually made it myself." Sakurai said which surprised (Name) and Sakurai said, "Here want to try one my octopus sausage?" "S-Sure." (Name) said as he was unsure, but just Sakurai was about to pick one up with his chopstick, a very familiar voice said as he reaches for one of the octopus, "Oh this looks good." Both (Name) and Sakurai looked to see that it was none other than Aomine Daiki as Wakamatsu runs over to him as he said, "Aomine!" "Oh sup." Aomine said as he starts to eat Sakurai's food and Wakamatsu said, "Where were you Aomine and stop that. That's Sakurai's food!" "Mmm this is really good, Ryo." Aomine said as he ignores Wakamatsu and continues to eat his food as Sakurai said, "U-Um c-could you-" "Huh?" Aomine said in a terrifying voice and Sakurai was terrified as he said, "S-Sorry, g-go ahead." Both (Name) and Wakamatsu didn't like this as (Name) said as he tries to be brave, "L-Leave Sakurai alone, Ahomine." "Huh what did you just say to me?" Aomine said as he give the most terrifying look as he looks at (Name) and (Name) said, "Y-You heard me, leave Sakurai alone." Even though (Name) was really trying to stand up to Aomine for Sakurai, but right now (Name) was absolutely terrified out of his mind, and Aomine walks passed Sakurai as (Name) couldn't move.

When Aomine was in front of (Name), Aomine squats down in front of (Name), leans towards him as he close to (Name)'s face, and said, "Oh trying to be brave (Name)?" Nothing was coming out of (Name) as Aomine leans in towards (Name) closer as he tries to scoot back away, but Aomine grabs his wrist in keeping (Name) still, and Aomine said as he leans to (Name)'s ear, "You know (Name) you're really cute yourself, and it makes me want to eat you up." Aomine then licks (Name) ear and bites on it as (Name) blushes a crimson red as he tries to hold back a moan. Aomine smirks in this, but then was grabbed by his collar by Wakamatsu, and Wakamatsu said, "Yo what do you think you're doing?" "What there's nothing wrong in teasing with someone is there, Bakamatsu." Aomine said as Wakamatsu was about to say something when he get kneed in the stomach really hard causing him to let go of Aomine and fall to the floor of the stage as he was holding his stomach when he got the wind knocked out of him. (Name) got up as he runs over to Wakamatsu as (Name) said, "Wa-Wakamatsu, are you all right?" "Y-Yes I'm fine (Name)." Wakamatsu said and Shouichi said, "Aomine!" Aomine then climbs off of the stage in heading to a group of basketball and he picks one up as he then said, "Yo Ryo, how many points did I make in my last game?" "O-Oh um…82, I think." Sakurai said as Aomine starts to dribble the ball as he runs up to the closet basketball basket, he jumps up with the basketball as he dunks it into the basket so hard that it breaks off, and Aomine lands on his two feet as he still had ahold of the hoop in hand; Aomine said as he looks at the hoop in his hand, "Oh I broke it, but I guess that it could handle it." Aomine tosses the hoop aside as it makes a loud 'CLANK!' and Aomine turns back in looking at (Name) who was with Wakamatsu as he walks back towards (Name) as he said, "But you know, the only one that can beat me is me, and I always get of what I want." Aomine was on the stage as he then squats down in front of (Name) and said, "And that means you (Name)." (Name) was absolutely scared out of his mind as he pushes Aomine as hard as he could out of the way as (Name) runs as fast as he could out of the gym and (Name) just ignores his big brother calling for him as (Name) left the gym.

(Name) continues to run as fast as he could in getting away from Aomine and (Name) into the school's hallway as he notice the sign that said 'Library.' (Name) ran to the doors as he opens the door, runs in as he closes the door behind him, and (Name) was catching his breath as no one was there. Once (Name) caught his breath, (Name) calms down as he walks through the library in maybe finding a book that can calm him down, but (Name) was unaware that someone watching him. As (Name) walking through the aisles for a book, (Name) was looking for a book as he couldn't find anything, but then he heard something go 'THUD!,' and (Name) looks to the left as she spot a small black thick book on the floor. (Name) walks over to the book on the floor as he squats down in picking it up and the title read, _'Demon Summoning'. _(Name) it was some kind of joke a she decides to read it as he walks over to a table and seats down in one of the chairs as he opens the book in starting to read it.

After (Name) finished reading the instruction of how to summon a demon, (Name) thought it would be funny in just try to see if it is real or not. So (Name) closes (e/c) eyes and concentrated really hard on a demon as he then thought of one and said, "Aomine Daiki." (Name) thought that it would be silly, so (Name) just said that name for the fun of it, and then opens his (e/c) eyes in seeing…nothing. (Name) just chuckles as he knows now that it was most definitely a joke and (Name) gets up from his seat as he closes the book in picking up. (Name) went to turn around in heading back to the aisle that (Name) found the book from, but then (Name) bumps into someone as he drops the book, and (Name) said, "Oh I'm sorry." "Oh so you wanted to see me that badly, (Name)." a very familiar voice said as (Name) looks up in seeing none other than Aomine Daiki and (Name) went to scream, but a black tail with a sharp point wraps around (Name)'s mouth, and…wait a tail. (Name) looks at Aomine again in noticing his teeth were now fangs, his eyes were glowing dark blow, he has black ram horns that curved around, and he has black dragon like wings. (Name) was absolutely more terrified out of his mind of two things one he actually summoned a demon and two the demon is Aomine Daiki as Aomine said, "I want to make a deal with you, (Name), but first I'm going to let go of your mouth first, okay." (Name) nods his head as Aomine unwraps his tail from (Name)'s mouth and (Name) doesn't do or say anything as (Name) completely still as he was shaking in being scared; Aomine chuckles at this as he leans towards (Name)'s face as Aomine said, "I've been watching you for a while (Name) and I know that you want to free from this world. Well I can grant that wish for you just like I did to your parents, (Name)." (Name) couldn't believe of what he just heard that Aomine was the one that caused his parent's death and then Aomine said as he leans towards (Name)'s ear, "In order for your wish to be granted (Name), all you have to do is be my mate, and then I'll take you away from here; take you back to my home. What do you say, (Name)?" Aomine smirks as he licks (Name)'s ear causing him to flinch and (Name) started to think about it; (Name) then decides to be brave in trying to see if Aomine was telling the truth in if he really is a demon as (Name) said, "H-How do I know that you're not lying to me and your just messing with me, Aomine?" "Oh ho, so want proof if I'm the real thing. All right then you got it." Aomine said as he suddenly summoned tentacles of all sort and one of them was so huge that a human could fit in there as (Name) was now convinced; Aomine said, "Well I can tell by your expression that your convinced now (Name) and you can probably tell of what kind of demon am I, right." (Name) nodded his head and (Name) said, "Y-Yes you're a tentacle demon." "You are correct, (Name), and now your answer." Aomine said as he bring the huge greenish black tentacle that has a 'Y' shape opening close to (Name) and (Name) debating on it since he has now a big brother and friends that they would be worried to death, but then (Name) heard Aomine chuckle as he said, "Your about your big brother and your friends aren't you." (Name) was shocked by how Aomine could read (Name)'s mind and Aomine said, "You don't need to worry about them because they are my servants and meaning that they are demons as well, (Name)." (Name) didn't know of what to say as he didn't of what to do, but then his thought gets cut off by the huge tentacle as it barely bumps (Name)'s cheek, and then it barely opens in reveal small tentacles as it touches (Name)'s cheek causing him to nearly jump out of his skin; Aomine chuckles as he said, "So (Name) your answer." "S-So in order to leave this world in being free, I have to go with you, and be your mate, is that about right Aomine?" "Yes (Name) so your answer." Aomine said as he opens the huge tentacle up more as more small tentacles came out and (Name) could feel them touching his cheek causing (Name) to shiver; (Name) said to himself, 'I-I get to be free if go with Aomine, b-but that would mean that I won't be completely free since I would have to be his mate, and wh-what I don't get is why he wants me to be his anyway.*Sigh* W-Well here goes.' "Well (Name), I'm waiting." Aomine said as the small tentacles continue to touch (Name)'s cheek as (Name) whimpers and said, "Y-Yes I'll go with you, Aomine, b-but answer me this. Why pick me out of everyone else?" "Well it's simple really, remember when I said that you are really cute that I could eat you." Aomine said as (Name) then realizes when he notices the huge tentacle and (Name) said, "Y-You're not g-going to eat me are you?" Aomine chuckles and then said as he pulls (Name) into loving and passionate kiss; Aomine licks the bottom of (Name)'s lips causing (Name) squeak in allowing Aomine to push his tongue into (Name)'s mouth as Aomine's tentacles wrap around (Name)'s back and waist in deepening the kiss.

(Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen as (Name) moans in the kiss and then (Name) closes his (e/c) eyes in kissing Aomine back as Aomine smirks in the kiss. Aomine pulls away as he smirks at the surprised (Name) and Aomine said, "That's what I mean, (Name)." (Name) was surprise as he turns crimson red when he realizes of what Aomine meant by it and then (Name) notices the huge tentacle getting close to as (Name) said, "H-Hold on, I-I thought you-you said that you w-weren't going to-to eat me." "Oh don't worry my precious (Name) this is only to keep you safe from the others while you're inside of me in one of my chambers in my stomach till we get to my home and for now on call me Daiki." Daiki said as he brings the huge tentacle more closely as the smaller tentacles starts to come out more and starts to wrap around (Name)'s waist and all around his body as this made (Name) really scared once again as (Name) starts to struggle in trying to get out, but something told (Name) to calm down as he stops struggling. Daiki notices this as he brings his huge tentacle closer to (Name) as the small tentacle starts to pull (Name) more closely to the huge tentacle as it opens more widely. The huge tentacle starts to cover (Name)'s head as it starts to pull (Name) in more and more into the tentacle. (Name) started to enter inside of Daiki's tentacle as it felt strangely comfortable and (Name) starts to moan and blush crimson red as it felt like getting hugs and kisses. Daiki continues to pull (Name) into his tentacle as he moans in the feeling of his precious (Name) going in more and more as Daiki was up to (Name)'s waist. (Name) continues to enter Daiki's tentacle as the small tentacle that was wrapped around (Name)'s body start to let go of (Name) as he continues to further in of his huge tentacle and then (Name) felt an opening as(Name) guessed that it was one of the chambers that Daiki was talking about. Daiki feels (Name) starting to enter inside of one of the chambers as his tentacle closes behind (Name)'s feet as Daiki moans in the feeling he feels (Name) in entering on of the chambers inside of him. As (Name) started to enter inside of Daiki's chamber, (Name) starts to curl into a ball in getting into a comfortable position, and the stomach muscle starts to encase (Name) as it was very comforting to (Name) in getting a new way of getting hugs and kisses. Daiki sighs in relief as he places his hand over is small bugle stomach in know that his precious (Name) was safe inside of him as Daiki then said, "Are you doing all right, (Name)?" "Uh um.. y-yes I'm doing fine, Daiki." (Name) said he could hear Daiki's breathing and heart beating in which it was very relaxing as (Name) hears Daiki said, "That's good to know, (Name), and you can get as long as want since it will be a while in getting back my…well our place, my precious (Name)." "Okay Daiki." (Name) said as (Name) then closes his (e/c) eyes and went to sleep while he was still inside of Daiki.

~Time skip to Aomine Daiki's tentacles appearing on the screen~

(Name) wakes up as he opens his (e/c) eyes, he finds himself not inside of Daiki anymore, but he finds himself in an unfamiliar room as he was laying a bed. (Name) sits up as he tries to figure of where he is at and the door open in revealing (Name)'s big brother Shouichi, but (Name) just remembered that he's a demon as well like Daiki said as Shouichi said, "Oh good your awake, (Name)." "O-Oh hey there, b-but where am I?" (Name) said as he was nervous and Shouichi said, "Your in my Lord's bedroom and now that your awake, I'll go let him know that your awake now, (Name), and to let you know (Name) that your still my little brother." Shouichi puts on his signature smirk before he leaves the room as it made (Name) happy a little bit, (Name) was still sitting on the bed as he was looking around, but when he looked to the left, he was face to face with someone with blue eyes and light blue hair, and he was wearing of what it looked out a butler's outfit as (Name) screams in fright; said, "Wh-Who are you, wh-where did you come from, and wh-why are you here?" "Well I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, a friend of the Lord of this place and his butler. I was here after Imayoshi came in, in checking on you, and I'm here to help you get ready for my lord to come and see you, (Name)." Kuroko said as (Name) calms down as (Name) climbs out of the bed as he finds himself wearing (f/c) and this made (Name) blush a pink tint as (Name) said, "U-Uh Kuroko question, when I was brought here by Daiki. Who changed my clothes into these pajamas?" "Oh that would be the Lord himself and I, he absolutely didn't want anyone to come near you. He trusts me because I was the first to meet him in the human world when he was trying out for Basketball in Teiko Middle School." Kuroko said as (Name) then looks at Kuroko and said, "So you're a human or a demon, Kuroko, if you don't mind me asking?" "Oh I'm human, but my mate is a demon named Kagami Taiga, and in which you don't want to wake up that is next to you, (Name)." Kuroko said as (Name) slowly turns around in seeing a tiger that is ten times bigger than a normal size tiger and (Name) was about to scream when Kuroko covers (Name)'s mouth with his hand as he whispers in (Name)'s ear, "Don't scream unless you want to die, (Name)." (Name) nods his head in replying as (Name) was scared out of his mind than with Daiki and Kuroko helped (Name) to slowly to get off of the bed in so not wake Kagami; then Kuroko slowly moves his hand as (Name) said in a whisper voice, "S-So who or what Kagami Taiga and how did you two meet?" "Long story short, he found me like my Lord found you, (Name) and he's a Tiger Demon." Kuroko said in a whisper voice and (Name) was completely off the bed as (Name) said in a whisper voice, "Okay another question, why is he in bed with me?" "Oh my Lord wanted to make sure that you were warm enough when you wake up from your sleep and so he asked me to get Taiga." Kuroko said in a whisper voice as (Name) makes an 'ah' expression and then Kuroko goes to the closet, but very quietly in so not to wake up Kagami, and then Kuroko pulls out of what it looks like a (f/c) suit as it was almost similar to Kuroko's butler outfit; Kuroko said in a whisper voice, "Here (Name) he would love for you to wear this." "O-Oh okay Kuroko." (Name) said as he was unsure about it and Kuroko then helps (name) in getting out of his (f/c) pajama and in changing into the (f/c) suit. Kuroko then helps in doing (Name)'s (h/c) hair in getting it brushed out from sleeping on the bed, but then also (Name) isn't covered in saliva, and (Name) said in a whisper voice, "So um…when I got out of Daiki, who cleaned me up?" "Oh I did while you were still asleep and it was a request from my Lord, (Name)." Kuroko said in a whisper voice and (Name) makes a 'ah' expression in understanding, but then a growl was heard making (Name) freeze as both (Name) and Kuroko turned towards the bed in seeing Kagami awake and in his human form as Kuroko walks over to Kagami to the bed; said, "Good morning, Taiga." "Good morning Tetsuya." Kagami said as he leans down to Kuroko and gives him a kiss on his forehead; Kagami looks at (Name) as it made (Name) terrified as he was giving a look of he was going to kill him; Kagami said, "And you must be Aomine's mate, (Full Name)." "Y-Yes I-I am, sir." (Name) said as he was terrified out of his mind and then suddenly Kagami starts to walk up to (Name) as (Name) couldn't move at all. When Kagami was in front of (Name) Kagami said, "Now you listen (Name), just because you're Ahomine's mate now. It means that you don't touch of what's mine and I won't touch that belongs to Ahomine, got it." "Y-Y-Yes I-I understand, sir." (Name) said as (Name) looked like that he was going to pass out and Kagami said, "Good boy and can tell that you and I are going to get along just fine, but just because he calls for Tetsuya for help. It doesn't mean that you are free to do anything to him, understand." "Y-Y-Y-Yes sir, I-I-I-I understand." (Name) said as Kagami smirks and walks away as he picks up Kuroko bridal style in leaving the room.

(Name) slowly walks over back to the bed as he falls onto bed in trying to calm down from that moment that just happen and then the door knocks as (Name) then gets up as he said, "C-come in." The door opens in revealing Sakurai as (Name) was surprised to see him again and Sakurai said, "S-Sorry (Name), but the Lord had to go meet up with someone for a meeting, but he said that you're free to look around if you want." "Oh okay and thank you Sakurai." (Name) said as Sakurai leaves the room and (Name) goes to one of the windows in looking outside as it was an open field, but then (Name) notices a red button as he presses it. When (Name) pressed it the window door open, the floor beneath (Name) started to move up, and then a huge slide appears outside of the window as (name) thought that it looked fun. So (Name) sits down on the slide and pushes himself forward as he slide downwards, but then the slide turns to the left in going around the castle as (Name) was laughing in having fun. (Name) continues to go around the castle as (Name) continues to slide down the slide and (Name) was laughing as he was having so much fun. As (Name) continues to slide down the slide, he could the end of the slide coming up soon, (Name) started to get ready as the end of the slide was coming up, and then when (Name) arrived at the bottom of the slide. (Name) puts both of his feet down in getting his balance and stopping him from falling out as (Name) runs out a little from the slide. Once (Name) got his balance, (Name) turns around in seeing the slide going back to the room like it was before, (Name) then went on walking to the open field as he had an actual smile on his face, and as (Name) was walking up a hill. (Name) notices Kuroko as he starts to run up to him in wanting to talk him about stuff as he didn't see Kagami anywhere and Kagami didn't say anything in talking to one another as (Name) said, "Hey Kuroko!" (Name) continues to runs up the hill in waving his arms and Kuroko turns in seeing (Name) coming up towards him. (Name) finally made up as he was in front of Kuroko as (Name) said, "Hey Kuroko, what's going on." "Hey (Name) nothing much, but you can't be around me remember of what Taiga." Kuroko said and (Name) said, "But he didn't say anything of about talking to one another." "Yeah but, he said not to be near me, and you need to get away or-" Kuroko said as he cut off by a very familiar roar and Kuroko said frantically, "Y-You need to get away before Taiga gets here, (Name)." "R-Right then, see you later then." (Name) said as he starts to run away as fast as he could away before Kagami came back , but it doesn't end well when (Name) hears a familiar voice said, "And just what do you think you're doing here, (Name)?" (Name) slowly turns around in seeing none other Kagami Taiga in his human form and he was more than ready as he looked like that he was going to kill (Name) as (Name) said, "I-I-I was just saying 'hey' to Kuroko n-nothing more, honest. Also D-Daiki had a meeting to go to and a-allowed me to go outside if I-I wanted to, sir" "Oh, but tell me this (Name). Why did you go near Tetsuya then, huh?" Kagami said as he starts to walk towards (Name) and (Name) took steps back as (Name) said, "W-Well um…I-I wasn't going to do anything to him like I-I said th-that I was just saying 'hey' to him and that's all." It didn't look like that Kagami believed (Name) as he starts to transform into his tiger form and (Name) said to himself, 'Yep, I'm dead meat now.' Kagami is now in his Tiger form and was about to pounce on (Name) as (Name) turns around; starts to run as fast as he could away from Kagami before he could catch him. (Name) doesn't bother in looking back all he had to do was to get away from Kagami no matter what.

(Name) doesn't know of how long that he has been running as he stops and turns around in seeing Kagami wasn't behind him anymore. (Name) notice a single tree just up ahead as (Name) walks towards the tree and when (Name) arrived to the tree. (Name) sits under it of the shade of it and tries to catch his breath from that running from Kagami and (Name) couldn't help, but cry in knowing that he's probably won't be able to see Kuroko again after that, and also almost getting killed by Kagami. Right now, all (Name) wants is to be back in Daiki's arms in being safe and to help to calm down, but as (Name) continues to cry he then hears an unfamiliar voice said, "Hey what's wrong, young man." (Name) looks up in front of him in seeing of what it looked like a demon like Daiki, but he has blond hair, yellow eyes, black ram horns that curved the opposite way, fangs, a block tail with a heart shape point, black bat like wings and he was wearing like the same outfit as Kuroko as (Name) said, "O-Oh hello, I-I was almost killed by Kagami because I was near Kuroko, but wh-who are you." "Oh that's terrible, but I'm Kise Ryouta an incubus, I'm Kurokoicchi's and Aomineicchi's friend; Kurokoicchi had me look for you after of what happen with Kagamiicchi, (Name)." Kise said as (Name) tries to dry his tears and then Kise lend out his hand as he said, "Here let's go on back before Aomineicchi gets worried if Kurokoicchi tells him of what happened, okay." (Name) nods his head and takes his hand as Kise then picks him up bridal style and (Name) wraps his arms around his neck as Kise starts to take off in starting to flap his wings. Once they were in the air, Kise continues to carry (Name) in his arms as they both could see the castle as Kise said, "So what room would like for me to drop you off at?" "Oh um…Daiki's room, Kise." (Name) said and Kise nods his head as he said, "Okay, the Lord's room it is then." "Huh?" (Name) said confused and lost as Kise said, "Oh you didn't know, Aomineicchi is the Lord in this kingdom here, (Name)icchi." "-Icchi?" (Name) said as Kise said as he goes through the open window of the room that (Name) was in before, "It's for people that I respect for that are my friends, (Name)icchi." "Oh okay Kise." (Name) said as Kise walks into the room with (Name) in his arm and when Kise got to the bed. Kise then gently places (Name) on the bed as Kise then Said, "Well I better get going back to my job and it was nice meeting you, (Name)icchi." "Same here Kise." (Name) said as Kise goes back to the window and flies out of the room as the windows automatically close behind him.

(Name) was still feeling uneasy after of what happened with Kagami outside and then (Name) hears the door knock as (Name) said, "C-Come in." The opens in revealing Aomine Daiki as he runs up to (Name) and pulls (Name) in comforting hug as he said, "Are you alright (Name), I heard of what had happened for Tetsu outside with Kagami." (Name) hugs Daiki back as he felt safe in his arm and (Name) snuggles into his chest in feeling more comfortable; (Name) nods his head as he said, "Y-Yes I am Daiki." "That's good to know and I'll make sure to give Bakagami a beating that he won't forget, (Name)." Daiki said and (Name) said, "N-No it was my fault Daiki, I-I wanted to say 'hey' to Kuroko, b-but I forgot of what Kagami told me, and nearly got myself killed." "*Sigh* Very well then, then I'll leave the punishment to Bakagami for Tetsu to handle then." Daiki said as he ruffles (Name)'s (h/c) hair and they both pulled away from one another, but then Daiki pulls (Name) back in smelling his(h/c) hair; said, "Why do you smell like another demon's scent on you (Name)?" "O-Oh it must have been from Kise when he brought me back here after Kuroko told him to, Daiki." (Name) said as (Name) then suddenly felt a dark aura coming from Daiki and (Name) freezes with freight as Daiki then suddenly tackles (Name) on the bed as Daiki start to attack his neck by licking, nipping, and sucking as (Name) said as he found his sensitive spot, "Wh-What are you doing, Daiki?" "I'm marking you mine in so all the demons know of who you belong to and this as well." Before (Name) could say anything, Daiki bites down on (Name)'s neck as (Name) screams in pain, and Daiki starts to drink a little of (Name)'s blood. Daiki then pulls away as he licks the puncture wounds and starts to heal as Daiki then bites on his own wrist in sucking a little of his blood. (Name) didn't of what was going on as Daiki then cups (Name)'s cheek in pulling him into a kiss as he pushes his tongue into (Name) mouth causing it to be mouth, in getting his blood into (Name)'s mouth, and (Name) could taste Daiki's blood entering his mouth as he wanted to spit it out, but instead (Name) drinks it. Once (Name) had drink every last drop, Daiki pulls away as he said, "It's done." "Wh-what's done and-and what did you do Daiki?" (Name) said as he starts to freak out and Daiki kisses (Name) on the lip again; pulls away as he said, "I did a blood bond and now we can both sense each other far away or close, like if you are in trouble, I'll come, and save you (Name)." (Name) was surprised and shocked by this as he didn't know of what to say at first, but then his thought were cut off when (Name) felt Daiki's hand goes into the back of (Name)'s back as (Name) cold feel his cold hands causing (Name) to whimper, shiver, and flinch while the other hand goes into the back of his pants as he starts to grope his bottom; (Name) said, "D-Daiki, wh-what are you…" (Name) trails off and Daiki chuckles as he said, "What? What is it (Name)?" Before (Name) could answer, (Name) felt Daiki's finger go into his entrance as (Name) moans loudly, and starts to grind against Daiki in feeling his fingers go deeper. Daiki smirks as he summons his tentacles in helping in getting the (f/c) suit off of (Name) and Daiki leans towards (Name)'s ear as he then said, "You know when I saw you wearing my suit that Tetsu gave you to wear, I couldn't hold back anymore when I ran up after hearing of what happen to with Bakagami, and now all I want to do is to make you mine, (Name)." Daiki licks and nips (Name)'s ear as (Name) moans; (Name) was completely naked in no time as (Name) was blushing a crimson red. Daiki smirk as he then have one of his tentacle in pinning (Name)'s wrist above his and then two to spread (Name)'s leg open; Daiki said as he pulls his fingers out of (Name)'s entrance, "Why don't you have a little fun,(Name)?" "Wh-What are you-" (Name) said as he cut off when Daiki's tentacle starts to wrap around (Name)'s body and (Name) shivers and moans in the feeling. Two of the tentacle that looks like the huge one that (Name) in before leans down and latches themselves onto (Name)'s nipples as (Name) could feel the tentacle inside touching them as (Name) moans in the feeling. Daiki smirks as he then pulls the tentacles off of (Name) as he places his mouth on (Name)'s nipple as he starts to lick, nip, and suck on one and pinches the other on the other one with his free hand. (Name) arches his back as he moans and squirms in the feeling as (Name) said, "S-Stop teasing me, D-Daiki." "Oh, but we only started (Name)." Daiki said as (Name) then notices that he didn't have any clothes on either and then (Name) feels one of the tentacle latch itself onto (Name)'s member as it opens up and closes around it. (Name) moans as the tentacle then starts to stroke his member and (Name) moans and squirms in the feeling; (Name) then said, "D-Daiki ,I-I'm about to…" Daiki pulls the tentacle off before (Name) could come and (Name) whimpers in the feeling gone as Daiki then lowers himself down as he said, "I'll be doing that (Name)." Before (Name) could say anything, Daiki starts to lick his member and then take sit into his mouth as he starts to move up and down. In no time, before (Name) could warn Daiki, (Name) comes into his mouth, and (Name) hears Daiki swallowing it as (Name) said, "D-Daiki, that's dirty you didn't need to swallow it." "Oh, but I wanted to (Name) in getting to taste you for the first time, and I have to say you taste delicious (Name)." Daiki said causing (Name) to turn crimson red and then (Name) watches Daiki lick fingers. Daiki smirks as he then places one finger into (Name)'s entrance at a time causing (Name) to arch up and Moan loudly as Daiki knows that he found his sweet spot. Daiki then starts to thrust his finger in making a scissor motion as (Name) moans Daiki's name and then Daiki pulls his fingers out as he makes all of the tentacles except for the one around (Name)'s wrist as Daiki grabs (Name)'s left leg in putting it over his shoulder as he then positions himself at (Name)'s entrance. (Name) nods his head in allowing Daiki to go ahead and Daiki slowly pushes into his entrance as (Name) moans in pain. Daiki waits (Name) to adjust and (Name) said, "I-I'm ready, Daiki." "Alright then, (Name)." Daiki starts to thrust into (Name) as he moans loudly as he hits his sweet spot and Daiki continues to thrust into (Name) as Daiki then said, "(N-Name), you feel so good inside." "Ngh, D-Daiki your s-so deep inside of me th-that I'm going to m-melt." (Name) said and then Daiki said, " (Name) kee-keep saying my name like that and y-you won't be able to walk for weeks." "D-Daiki…" (Name) said and Daiki starts to thrust faster as (Name) moans louder; (Name) kept on repeating his name as Daiki thrust harder and faster.

Within a few more minutes, (Name) stomach starts to tighten as (Name) then said, "D-Daiki, I-I'm about to…" "Good, let's do it together, but first. Who do you belong to, (Name)?" Daiki said as he continues to thrust into (Name) and (Name) said, "Y-You Daiki." "Louder." Daiki said and (Name) said, "Daiki!" "LOUDER, SO EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU OF WHOM YOU BELONG TO (NAME)!" Daiki said and (Name) said, "DAIKI!" "(NAME)!" They both screamed at the same time as they both came at the same time and then Daiki pulls out of (Name) as Daiki then lies next to (Name). Daiki then wraps his arms around (Name)'s waist in pulling (Name) close as the tentacles around (Name)'s wrist disappears into thin air to his chest and Daiki said between breath, "Th-That was amazing wasn't it." "Y-Yes it was." (Name) said between breath and then (Name) starts to get tired as Daiki chuckles as he said, "Get some rest, (Name ), I love you and goodnight." "I-I love you too, Daiki, and good night." (Name) said as he closes his (e/c) eyes and Daiki does the same thing as they both went to sleep in each other's arms.

~Extended Ending~

Meanwhile with Kuroko and Kagami in the other side of the castle in Kagami's and Kuroko's room, Kuroko was having a talk with Kagami who is in his half tiger form and Kuroko said, "Kagami, why did you try to attack, (Name)?" "Because Tetsuya, he was getting to close to you." Kagami said he know that Kuroko was upset with Kagami when he calls him by his first name and Kuroko said, "(Name) just wanted to talk to me is all since I'm the only human here and you're lucky that Aomine-kun was the one that told me to give you the punishment for trying to kill (Name), Kagami." "Yeah you're not completely human, Tetsuya after I bit you." Kagami said as if on cue a pair of snow leopard's ears appeared a long with a tail and Kuroko said, "I know that, but all (Name) wanted was to be friends, and that's all Kagami." "I know that, but I don't like it when another human or demon or whatever gets near you, Tetsuya." Kagami said with his signature smirk and Kuroko turns his head away from Kagami as he said, "W-Well anyway, I still have to give you your punishment, Kagami." "Very well, just get it done and over with, Tetsuya." Kagami said as he closes his red eyes in waiting for whatever Kuroko has in store for him, but then he felt a peck on the cheek, and Kagami opens his eyes in seeing Kuroko pull away as he said, "Th-There that's your punishment, Taiga and now good night." Kuroko blush a pink tint across his face as he hides under the covers of the bed, but Kagami's eyes twitch as an angry mark appears, and Kagami, "Yo Tetsu, do you think that I will take that." Kuroko flinches in heard Kagami called him 'Tetsu' in meaning that it was either Kagami was really angry with him or that Kagami wants to make love with him, but Kuroko got his answer when he felt Kagami climb on top of him, and the covers get pulled off as Kuroko said, "T-Taiga!" "You're going to regret doing that as my punishment, Tetsu." Kagami said as Kuroko could confirm it that it was both and Kuroko was about to say something when Kagami places his lips onto Kuroko's lip as he pushes his tongue into Kuroko's mouth; pins Kuroko wrist on both of his sides as Kuroko was struggling in trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

Kagami then pulls away as he start grind against Kuroko who tries to moan his back, but fails to do so, and Kagami said, "Who do you belong to, Tetsu?" "I-I…ngh…b-belong to you,…ah… T-Taiga." Kuroko said between moans as Kagami smirks and looks down in noticing the bugle in his pants as Kagami said, "Oh that looks painful, Tetsu. Here let me help you." Before Kuroko could say anything, Kagami eyes glows bright red, and both of their clothes were off in seconds in leaving them both completely naked as Kagami smirks. Kagami then leans down to Kuroko's neck as he starts to, lick, nip, and suck on his sensitive spot as Kuroko moans loudly in making Kagami smirk. Kagami then pulls away as it left a purple bruise and he then starts to kiss down Kuroko's chest. Kagami then starts to lick, nip, and suck on one of Kuroko's nipple and pinches the other one with his hand as Kuroko uses his free hand in trying to push him off with all of his strength, but he was still too strong, and when he saw the look that Kagami was giving him. Kuroko immediately freezes as his breath hitches in his throat and Kuroko stops trying to push him off as he lets Kagami to continue. Kagami pulls away and switches to the other one and gives the same treatment; Kuroko said as he couldn't take it anymore, "T-Taiga, s-stop it, p-please." "Not a chance, Tetsu." Kagami said as he starts to kiss down Kuroko's stomach to his now hard member as Kagami starts to kiss and lick it as Kuroko arches his back. Kagami smirks as he then takes the whole thing into his mouth a she he starts to bob his head up and down in sucking and humming in making vibration causing Kuroko to moan, but he comes as Kagami drinks it like it was nothing. Kagami swallows it as he said, "Mmm still tastes as good as always, Tetsu." "D-Don't say embarrassing thing, Baka Taiga." Kuroko said as he turns crimson red and Kagami just chuckles as he licks his fingers.

Once they were coated enough, Kagami places one finger into Kuroko's entrance as Kuroko moans, and Kagami adds another finger in making scissor motion in thrusting his fingers. Kagami continues to thrust his finger into Kuroko when he heard Kuroko said, "T-Taiga, th-there do it again." "With pleasure, Tetsu." Kagami said as he pulls his fingers out of his entrance and he then positions himself at Kuroko's entrance as he then slowly pushes himself into Kuroko's entrance as Kuroko arches his back in moaning in pain at first, but it then turns into pleasure as Kagami starts to thrust into Kuroko. As Kagami continues to thrust into Kuroko as Kuroko then starts to moan Kagami's name when he had hit his sweet spot and not to long after that Kuroko said, "T-Taiga, I-I'm about to…" "I know let's do it together, Tetsu, but first tell of who do you belong to and who is making you feel this good" Kagami said and then Kuroko said, "I-IT'S YOU KAGAMI TAIGA AND YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY, KAGAMI TAIGA!" "KUROKO TESTUYA!" Kagami said as they both came at the same time and then Kagami pulls out of Kuroko as Kagami lies down next to Kuroko. Kagami then wraps his arms around Kuroko's waist in pulling Kuroko close and Kagami said, "Th-That's right, Tetsuya and no one is never going to take you away from me, never. Do you hear me, Tetsuya?" "Yes I-I heard you Taiga." Kuroko said as Kagami smirks and said, "Good, now let's get some rest then, shall we Tetsuya." "Y-Yes I would Taiga. Good night and I love you. Taiga." Kuroko said as he kisses Kagami's lip for a quick second and Kagami does the same as he said, "I love you too, Tetsuya, and good night." Kagami said as they both closed their eyes and went to sleep, but unaware to the four a certain blond hair incubus saw everything as he smirks, and said, "I think it's time for me to go back to the human, to see my beloved (h/c) hair boy once again." With that said Kise flies away in creating a portal as he flies through in returning to the human world in finding his beloved boyfriend as he changes back into a human as a disguise in working as a model and a basketball player in Kaijo high School.

~The End~


End file.
